


One Time Meeting

by fightingbee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Humor to Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Friends, Tragedy, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingbee/pseuds/fightingbee
Summary: Kim Younghoon, a senior student at D University. A handsome, popular, and smart guy who never thought love is important in his life, had finally found someone who managed to steal his heart by just tweeting on that blue bird application.He was head over heels with a kid from another university named Eric Sohn.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 6





	One Time Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's a remake from my twt AU and i translated to English. The original work doesn't have a lot of chatting parts. So it has even less chatting herre, dw.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> this fandom needs more bbangric, so here i am :)

Hyunjae still couldn't believe that his long life best friend could easily fall in love with someone he just knew from the internet. Someone they only knew how he looks by just looking at the selfies he posted along with sweet and cute captions, such as _"Good morning moots, hope you have a great day!"_ or, _"Hi, guys! Say hi to my new puppy, Gamja! He is so cute, right??"_ etc.

Just that, and Hyunjae would find his best friend rolling back and forth on the floor of his bedroom while hugging and kissing his phone screen. Sometimes Hyunjae wondered why he had been friend with this handsome guy with an alien-like personality since they were born.

Yes.

Kim Younghoon, a senior student at D University. A handsome, popular, and smart guy who never thought love is important in his life, had finally found someone who managed to steal his heart by just tweeting on that blue bird application.

He was head over heels with a kid from another university named Eric Sohn.

They had been mutuals on twitter for around a year already. They were pretty much close to each other. They had a lot of conversations on twitter DM or Whatsapp. They even had a circle of friends along with Hyunjae and a few other mutuals. But Younghoon had never met Eric in person. He had met some of the other friends once or twice before, but never with Eric.

And today, Younghoon had finally determined to ask Eric on a date (that is if Eric didn't mind calling it a date).

"Okay!" Younghoon hit the table in front of him, surprising Hyunjae who sat next to him in the cafeteria of their campus.

"You son of a biscuit!" Hyunjae turned to hit the back of his best friend's head. The taller guy didn't even react, eyes kept staring at the front, glaring at nothing, sitting still like a rock. Hyunjae raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you okay?"

"I'm going to ask him," Younghoon said shortly, still not facing his best friend.

"Ask who what?" Hyunjae asked.

"I'm going to ask Eric on a date," Younghoon finally turned to face the younger one, looking overly determined.

Hyunjae choked on his orange juice, then turned to face Younghoon again.

"FINALLY?!"

"Yes."

"You sure about it?"

"Yes!"

Hyunjae continued staring at his black haired bestfriend. Scanning the face, Hyunjae wondered whether he was being serious or just joking. Hyunjae smiled as he raised his fist, Younghoon understood and bumped their fists together.

"Yo, dude. You finally got the balls!"

"Watch your mouth, idiot," Younghoon lightly hit Hyunjae's head before getting up and grabbing his backpack. "I'm going now."

"Huh? Where?"

"To go buy movie tickets," Younghoon answered.

"Oh," Hyunjae responded. As Younghoon was about to walk away, he stopped him for awhile. "Hey, let me give you a suggestion."

"What is it?" Younghoon raised his eyebrows.

Hyunjae smirked, "That kid is a scaredy-cat. You know what I'm saying?"

The confusion on Younghoon's face was replaced by another smirk, "Definitely."

**Younghoon hyung**

| Knock knock

| Excuse me, is Eric there?

Lmao, what are you doing, _hyung?_ |

| Nothing, I'm just so bored so I decided to talk to you

Oh, please don't |

I am a boring person :( |

| Who tf said that?

| You're a funny kid

| Well, at least from what i've seen from your tweets

See? You don't even know me irl :( |

| True tho

| Then, wanna meet up?

What? |

| Let's meet up. I've bought 2 tickets for a movie already.

That means it's just the two of us? |

| Yup, Hyunjae is busy so i decided to ask you

| What is it? Are you uncomfortable?

Uhm. Yes, maybe? |

But, sure then. Let's meet |

| Really?

Yes |

What time does the movie play? |

| 3pm today

Today??? |

| Yes?

| Why? You still have class?

Uh, no. I don't. It's just too sudden |

It's just 2 hours from now? |

| Yeah. But the theater isn't that far from your place, I guess?

| I remember you've once told me where you live

Oh, okay then... |

| So you're coming?

Yes |

| Okay then! See you at 3, Eric ^^

Eric did not answer at the last message. He still couldn't believe that Younghoon asked him to meet up. The most famous mutual of him, Kim Younghoon. The one whom he had a crush on for almost a year already.

Eric hoped this wasn't a dream.

He then opened his phone again and went to call someone.

**Calling**

**Hyunjoon**

_"Yes?"_

"HYUNJOON!"

_"Shit. Chill, Eric. I thought I was going deaf,"_ Hyunjoon sighed irritatedly. _"What is it?"_

"Joon. Do you think Younghoon _hyung_ likes Hyunjae _hyung?"_ Eric asked. There was no immediate answer from his friend so he called again. "Hyunjoon?"

_"Why would you think like that?"_

"Well. You know they've been friends since they were kids. You can see their interactions on twitter too, right? They look really close."

_"And then?"_

"I don't know. Should I just give up? I'm just an online friend to him," a pout could be heard from the way Eric's voice sounded.

_"Look, Eric. Their interactions on twitter means nothing but best friends cursing at each other. Can't you see? You still have hope, dude,"_ Hyunjoon said but didn't get any response from the younger. He sighed, _"Can I ask? Why do you ask about that out of nowhere?"_

"Nothing. He just messaged me a few minutes ago, offering me to go see a movie with him."

_"... Did you accept?"_

"I did. Then he said he was supposed to go with Hyunjae _hyung_ but he was busy."

There was a long silence.

"I guess I'm just a replacement."

Still silent.

"Joon?"

_"YOU STUPID LITTLE PONY!"_

"Huh?"

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE HOW DUMB YOU ARE! JUST GO WITH HIM!"_

_**Beep** _

"What do you mean by that?! Hey, Joon? Hyunjoon!!"

As much as Hyunjoon said he didn't care anymore, he still accepted the younger's video call 30 minutes later.

_"What is it now?"_

"What should I wear?" Eric said.

Hyunjoon face palmed, _"Just wear something comfy. You don't wanna exaggerate his first impression of you."_

"Yeah, you are right. So what do I wear?"

Hyunjoon felt like banging his head on the wall right now.

_"Wear a sweater. It's cold outside."_

"Hmm. Okay," Hyunjoon watched as Eric brought his camera to his bed where clothes are scattered all over. "Which one?"

Hyunjoon rolled his eyes, but still decided to help his best friend. He looked at the clothes Eric had on the bed. _"That one with light-blue strips looks good."_

"You sure?" Eric flipped the camera so now Hyunjoon could see his extremely closed-up face.

_"Shit, that scared me,"_ Hyunjoon cursed lowly. _"Yes, you'll look good in that. You're not doubting my amazing fashion senses, are you?"_

"Of course I'm not, Dear Fashion King," Eric bowed his head down as if Hyunjoon was a real king. "Okay, thanks for you advice! Bye!"

_**Beep** _

_'He took his revenge'_ \- Heo Hyunjoon

Eric was in front of his apartment building when he received another message from Younghoon. It was a picture of Younghoon inside his car with a seatbelt on, along with a caption, _"I'm on my way~"_

Eric smiled as he looked at the picture. Younghoon, as usual, looked so captivating. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a casual black coat. Eric bit on his lower lip, still not believe that he was about to meet this handsome guy in a few minutes.

He replied to the message: _"Stop playing with your phone, hyung, and please drive safely. See you soon! ^^"_

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally got a vacant taxi cab. He quickly hopped on. During the trip to the theater, Eric, being an extrovert he was, was busy talking with the driver. The old man asked a lot of basic things to him, and he gladly answered. It was his way to respect others, anyway. So he didn't open his phone throughout the way.

In the middle of the trip, the car Eric was in trapped in a jam near a traffic lights.

"What happens?" Eric asked.

"Probably a car-crash, but I'm not sure."

As the car was finally able to pass through the traffic light, Eric was able to see what happened on the other side of the road as well. He saw two cars were awfully wrecked on the side walk.

"Wow, that must be a horrible one," the driver said.

"Do you think any of them survive?"

"Well, by looking at the condition of the cars, it would be a miracle if at least one of them survives."

Eric did not response to that. His eyes were still glued to the crowd surrounding the scene of the accident. His heart felt heavy all of a sudden, but he had no idea why.

Eric shook his head. It might be just a shock feeling after seeing that horrible things on his way, he convinced himself.

After paying the cab, Eric quickly walked in to the theater. He looked around to find a figure he actually had no idea what he looks like. He had seen Younghoon's face a lot but never saw his entire figure so he was kind of confused. After a while, Eric saw a face he had known only from twitter. Younghoon was standing at the corner of the room, near the toilet sign.

Eric cursed at himself. That guy looked a lot more handsome being seen in real life.

Hesitated, Eric walked closer to the man who was waving his long arm at him as well. Eric smiled.

"Younghooon _hyung?"_ Eric asked just to make sure he had the right guy.

"Yes. Eric, right?" Eric smiled as he slightly nodded. "You are smaller than I expected. Haha!"

"What the— It's just you being so much taller than me, _hyung,"_ they both laughed. "Anyway, what are we watching?" Eric asked as he just realized he had no idea what they were going to watch in a few minutes. He was just too happy that he was meeting his online crush, not minding what the crush was about to make him watch.

"IT Chapter Two," Younghoon answered. Eric had his eyes widened. He did not watch the first chapter. He did not like scary movies. He couldn't watch them. Younghoon laughed as he looked at Eric's expression. "What is it? Are you scared?"

"Huh? N- No! I'm not scared," Eric lied. "It's just... I didn't watch the first chapter. I did not have the time for that. So i don't know how the story goes."

Lies.

Younghoon laughed again. "Alright, I'll believe that. So what do we do? Should I got tickets for another movie?"

"No," Eric said hesitated. "It's a waste of money, you already have the tickets anyway. I can just... figure out what the story is about," Eric grinned, trying hard not to show that he was lying.

Younghoon chuckled once again. "Okay. But don't pull me when you run out of the theater in the middle of the movie."

"I will not!" Eric punched Younghoon's arm lightly, earning a grin from the older.

"Hey. Can you hold the tickets for me?" Younghoon handed Eric the tickets.

"Why?"

"I think I need to go to the toilet first. You don't want me to accidentally flush them along with my shits, do you?"

"You're disgusting! Just go!" Eric grabbed the tickets from Younghoon's hand.

Younghoon laughed as he ran in to the toilet. Eric chuckled ridiculously, knowing the real personality of his crush. Well, it was not that he didn't like it. In fact, it made him liked him even more.

Then, Eric felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He finally checked his phone. 

**Incoming Call**

**Hyunjae hyung**

_"Hey, Eric. Are you with Younghoon already?"_

"Yes. But he is in the toilet now. What is it, _hyung?"_

_"You sure you're with him?"_

Eric frowned at the question. "Yes? Why are you asking something like that, _hyung?"_

_"Nothing. I'm just worried you got the wrong person,"_ Hyunjae said. _"And I've been trying to reach him but it doesn't seem his phone is active. Even my messages aren't delivered yet."_

"But I saw him playing with his phone before I came to him."

_"Ugh, never mind. Maybe he is mad at me about something,"_ Hyunjae said. _"Okay, Eric. Have fun with him! Anyways, please tell him to buy subway burgers for me on the way home. Bye, Eric!"_

Eric muttered a quiet "bye" after the call ended. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking about things between Younghoon and his best friend.

Until Younghoon arrived next to him again.

"Eric? You okay?"

Eric shook his head out of the thoughts, and turned to see Younghoon's worried face was straight looking at him. He smiled at him, "Yes, I'm okay."

Younghoon smiled back, "The movie is starting in ten minutes. Let's stay here until we hear an announcement."

Eric nodded. He then remembered the call with Hyunjae earlier.

"Oh, right. _Hyung?"_ Eric called out, making the taller one turned to him. "I got a call from Hyunjae _hyung_ when you were in the toilet. He said, he had been trying to call you but you didn't answer. And sending you messages, but wasn't delivered. Did you have your phone off?"

"No, my phone is active. Maybe it's just the poor signal here," Younghoon said. Eric just nodded several times. "What did Hyunjae say?"

"Nothing. Maybe he was just worried about you. Oh, and he want me to tell you to buy him subway burgers on the way home."

"I will not buy anything for that beggar," the older said jokingly while rolling his eyes, then noticed that the younger had been quieter than earlier. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's with your face?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just my original expression," Eric said. This time, Younghoon just nodded, pretending he believed what the younger said. But then Eric asked again. _"Hyung._ Is there something between you and Hyunjae _hyung?"_

"Sorry. Come again?" Younghoon frowned.

"Well. He sounded like he was worried sick about you when he couldn't reach you out. So I wonder if... You guys are, like, together or something? Maybe?"

Younghoon felt like laughing so much, but he was aware that they were in a public place. So all he could do was pinching Eric's chubby cheek, earning a whin from him.

"Aww, what the hell?? _Hyung,_ stop! That hurts!"

"Then stop talking nonsense," Younghoon said, letting go of Eric's cheek. "There is no way Hyunjae and I have something like whatever you imagine it was. We're just best friends, okay?"

"Well, who knows? You've known him for a very long time ago. You've been at each other's place too, haven't you?"

"Yes. So what?" Eric stayed quiet at the short question. He looked down on his feet. Younghoon knew what was inside Eric's mind, then he laughed, "Ahahaha! Oh my God, Eric. What are you thinking? There is no way i like Hyunjae, Okay? I don't like idiots like him," Younghoon explained as Eric was still silent, "Besides, I like cute kids like you."

"Wh- what?"

Eric was surprised by those words, so he quickly lifted his head to find Younghoon was smiling gently at him. He could hear his own heart beat on to his chest. Oh no, this is dangerous, Eric thought.

Finally, they heard an announcement that their movie was going to start soon.

"It's going to start. Let's go."

Younghoon, with no hesitate, pulled Eric's hand with him. The younger could just follow from behind. Too shocked with how Younghoon had been treating him.

"How was the movie? Did you like it?" Younghoon asked when he and Eric walked out of the theater.

"Huh? Oh. Ye- yes. It was good," Eric faked a smile.

Lies. Eric did not even put a glance on the movie. He just closed his eyes, as well as plugging his ears with his air pods and played a very loud music of GOT7. He even fell asleep halfway the movie. Eric was sure Younghoon must be noticing him doing all of that, because at this moment, the older was laughing at him. But Eric just pretended like nothing happened.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Younghoon asked as they were walking in to a nearby mall. "I have reserved a private room in a restaurant here. Let's have early dinner."

Eric raised his eyebrow, "Huh? Why would you reserve a private room?"

"Just because. I think we need a quiet place to get to know each other more," Younghoon said grinning.

Eric just nodded, then followed Younghoon's step to a quiet luxurious restaurant.

"Welcome, sir. How many seats?" a waitress asked Eric in front of the enterance.

"We have reserved a private room," Eric answered.

"Oh, am I talking to Mr. Sohn? Reservation by Mr. Kim Younghoon, correct?"

Eric was confused as to why the waitress was asking these questions to him and instead of Younghoon. Eric turned is head to see Younghoon was looking away to God knows where.

"Uhm. Yes."

"Alright. This way, sir."

Eric tailed behind the waitress until they arrived at a room at the end of the hallway. Eric's jaw dropped when he realized Younghoon reserved a VIP room.

"The foods have been ordered by Mr. Kim Younghoon. We will bring them out for you, soon. Would you mind waiting, sir?"

"No. Thank you."

The waitress smiled and bowed before going out to leave Eric who was sitting across from Younghoon. He noticed the older had been busy playing with his phone again. Eric felt like he was being ignored, so he decided to open his phone as well.

"Huh? Why is my phone dead? I thought it was fully charged before I leave my apartment. Shit, I did not bring the charger," Eric pouted then he stared at Younghoon. _"Hyung,_ do you happen to have a phone charger with you?"

"No."

"A power bank?"

"No."

"Why are you so poor?"

"Do you perhaps need a mirror?"

They laughed at that. Then, Younghoon put down his phone on the table and threw a full attention on the boy in front of him.

"Alright, no phone from now on. Let's start our get-to-know-each-other session, shall we?"

Eric giggled and nodded.

They began to talk about a lot of things. Even after the food arrived, they still continued to talk. Eric got a lot of stories about Younghoon. He got to know Younghoon a lot better. Seriously, Eric would never regret accepting Younghoon's invitation to meet up today. Because to be honest, Eric was not sure if he could has the chance to meet Younghoon again like this.

Hyunjae was doing his assignments when his phone suddenly vibrated. He took a look, and he noticed that Hyunjoon had sent him a few messages.

**Hyunjoon**

| Hyung, are you home?

| Hyung, please answer.

Yes, I'm home doing my assignment. |

What is it, Joon? |

| Are you with Younghoon?

No. He is hanging out with Eric for the first time today |

Lol icb he finally has the balls to ask that kid out |

| Hyung, it's not the right time for that, okay?

| Go check the news

The news? Why? |

| It's hard to explain rn. Just turn your TV on.

Hyunjae frowned in confusion at the younger's command, but he still moved to take the remote from the couch and turned the TV on. As soon as he read the title of the news, he had his eyes widened.

After they were done eating, Eric and Younghoon walked out of the mall and bid goodbye to each other. Younghoon went to the basement of the mall where he had parked his car, while Eric walked out of the mall area and stood on the side walk to stop a taxi. Actually, Younghoon had offered him to take him home with his car, but Eric rejected, saying he didn't want to trouble the older.

Now Eric was standing under the roof of the bus stop. He was drenched wet because it happened to rain hard outside when he walked out of the mall. What worse was that there are no vacant taxi or at least the bus that passed through the bus stop where he was standing alone.

Eric sighed heavily. It was fun meeting up with Younghoon. Why does it have to end this way? With him standing alone in the rain, waiting for a public transportation that didn't seem to appear anytime soon? He was then shivering due to the coldness of water touching his skin through his soaked sweater.

"Eric!"

Eric turned to where he heard his name being called. He saw a tall figure was running towards him with an umbrella over him.

_"Hyung?_ Why aren't you going home already?"

"My car broke down, it won't start," Younghoon said, closing the umbrella. He smiled at Eric. "I already called some people to repair my car. I leave it in the basement, so they can work on it."

"Then how are you going home?"

"If you don't mind, can I stay at your place for a few hours? I need to wait somewhere until they're done repairing my car. And my house is farther than yours."

Eric started to think of weird stuffs. Quickly he threw the thought away by shaking his head.

"So, do you mind?"

"Uh, n- no, I don't. But we go by taxi, is that okay? I haven't seen one passes through, though."

He noticed Younghoon was just smiling. Eric looks away, trying to hide the blush on his face. He had his arms around his own body, hugging himself away from the coldness. Hands rubbing his body to make warmth by the frictions.

He was still looking away from Younghoon's direction when he felt another layer of fabric covered his shoulder and back. Eric turned to his side and saw Younghoon was no longer wearing his coat since it was already wrapped around his own body. Younghoon was just wrapped in his t-shirt by then.

"You should have worn a jacket, Eric. It rains often these days," Younghoon said. "And you should have brought an umbrella, too."

"Y- yeah. I forgot about that. Thanks though, _hyung,"_ Eric said while pulling the two side of Younghoon's coat closer so it was wrapped tighter around him. He could smell Younghoon's foreign scent from it. He blushed even more as he realized that. "Wh- what about you, hyung? Aren't you cold too?"

"At least I'm not drenched wet."

Soon after that, they found a vacant taxi. Eric stopped it and they took the back seat. Eric told his address so the driver could put it in to the navigation and then the car was moving. Eric then leaned on the seat and closed his eyes. He used Younghoon's coat as a blanket.

"I have a headache because of the rain. I'm going to sleep for a while. Please wake me up when we arrive," Eric said without opening his eyes. What he felt after that was a stroke on his head, bringing him deeper to slumber.

"Okay," was the last word he heard before he actually fell asleep, "Sir."

"Sir," Eric can feel a hand shook his leg. He opened his eyes and saw the driver was trying to wake him up. "We've arrived."

"Oh, thank you," Eric sat up straight then turned to look at the seat next to him. It was empty and only Younghoon's umbrella left there. He began to feel panic, then looked outside the window and found Younghoon was already inside the lobby of his apartment building. Eric frowned in confusion. "Why didn't he wake up? And why is he standing there alone?" he thought.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry. How much is it?" Eric asked.

"7000 won, sir."

Eric took several bills from his wallet and gave them to the driver. He thanked the driver and got out of the cab. It was still raining outside, so Eric sprinted toward the lobby, using Younghoon's umbrella. When he reached where Younghoon was standing, he closed the umbrella and scolded the older.

_"Hyung!_ Why didn't you wake me up? Why did you leave me in the cab?"

Younghoon just stared and then smiled. "I just want to tease you."

Eric huffed, but an unknown blush appeared on his cheeks. "And you left your umbrella. Look, now you are drenched, too."

"Not as bad as you are," Younghoon was still smiling. It was fun to see Eric sulking.

Eric sighed. "Whatever. Let's go up."

Younghoon followed Eric riding the elevator to the fifth floor. All the way to Eric's unit, silence had been enveloped them. Eric wondered why, but he didn't want to think too much about it. He can just conclude that the silence was there because of the coldness.

_"Hyung._ Do you want to take a bath first? I will get you a towel and some clothes. That is if i have ones your size," Eric asked as both of them entered his apartment.

Younghoon finally gave him a smile again, making Eric's heart pounded hard all of a sudden. "You go first. You are more drenched than me."

Eric just smiled widely, before walking towards his wardrobe to pull some clothes and a pair of towels. He gave one to Younghoon before getting into the bathroom and began to take a shower with warm water.

Eric stepped out of the bathroom. His small figure was wrapped in a simple white oversized t-shirt and a pair of short pants covering only half of his thighs.

"Younghoon hyung?" Eric looked around, scanning every corner of his own apartment. He just realized that he hadn't turned some lights on so it was a bit dark there. He frowned as he did not find the tall figure everywhere. He felt something weird from behind him all of a sudden.

"Eric?"

"Holy ship!" Eric jolted in surprise when a hand touches his shoulder form behind. He turned around and Younghoon was standing there. "Hyung! That scares me!"

Younghoon frowns, "Why? I just touch your shoulder."

"So- sorry. It's just that i couldn’t find you anywhere and all of a sudden, you appeared from behind me. I thought you were a ghost."

"No way, you scaredy-cat," Younghoon said, his hand ruffled the younger's wet hair. Eric just smiled shyly. "Alright, I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay."

Younghoon walked in to the bathroom, while Eric moved his leg to his bed. He took his dead phone from the jeans he wore before then connected it with his charger on the nightstand. He then shifted to lie on his back. He sighed while staring at the empty white ceiling.

He took a glance at the door of the bathroom. A tiny smile grew on his lips and his cheeks began to blush once again. He still couldn't believe that he had finally met the love of his life. Not to mention the person was taking a bath in his fucking bathroom. He just hoped God was not joking with him this time.

Eric turned his attention to his phone on the nightstand. He frowned when he found the gadget hadn't been turned on. He had made sure it was plugged in, though. He wanted to quickly open his twitter and blabbering about what he felt the whole day. But he couldn't help feeling sleepy. In the end, he fell asleep before he got the chance to saw his phone turned on.

"Eric? Hey, wake up."

A shake on his arm easily woke him up from his slumber. Eric opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his sight with the dim lights of his room. As he finally got a clear sight of what was in front of him, he widened his eyes in surprise.

He found Younghoon's tall figure was sitting on the edge of his bed, right next to where Eric was lying down. What made Eric feels awkward was that the man was not wearing anything but a towel wrapped around his waist. One of his long arms supported his upper body on the bed at the other side of Eric's waist, practically half-hovering over the younger.

" _Hyu- Hyung_? Yo- you've done taking a bath?" Eric tried so hard not to stare at Younghoon's body. His not so muscular abdomen, yet he had a broad chest. Damn, stop thinking of something weird, Eric!

Younghoon just nodded with a smile.

"Oh, right. I forgot to bring you some clothes! Wa- wait. I'll take them for you," Eric was about to get up from the bed, but Younghoon was practically locking him down with that position. So Eric could not get up from his position. Instead, Younghoon had his free hand gently pushed Eric down on the bad again. " _Hyu- Hyung_?"

Younghoon didn't give any response, he just kept staring at the younger. Eric himself didn't aware of his own state right now. His shoulder was exposed a bit too much because of his oversized t-shirt, and his pants were rolled up to his hips because he shifted too much in his sleep earlier, exposing almost every inches of his thighs. Even so, he could see what was inside the older man’s mind right now.

"Eric."

Eric frowned when Younghoon called, no, muttered his name. Eric was sure he heard and saw a glimpse of misery from his voice and that expression painted on his handsome face.

"Hyung," Eric, not really knowing what he was doing, raised his hands to cup on the older man’s face. "What's wrong?"

Younghoon seemed trying hard to smile.

"Can we... Can we do it once?"

"O- once?"

Younghoon nodded. His free hand moved to grab one of Eric's wrists. "I've liked you this whole time, Eric, and I was so happy that I have a chance to meet you today."

Eric was surprised. Younghoon? Kim Younghoon, one of his famous friends from twitter? Likes him? He likes Eric? Is Eric dreaming??

"I- I like you too, _hyung,"_ Eric braved himself to confess back. But he was too shy, so he turned to look at another direction.

Younghoon smiled wider, "I'm really glad to hear that, Eric. Even though, we might not be able to meet each other again after this."

Eric lifted his head again, meeting that full of misery face again. Eric did not get it. Younghoon said he was glad to meet him today. Then what's with that expression?

_"Hyung,_ what do you mean by..." Eric's question was cut when Younghoon leaned closer to brush their lips together.

Eric widened his eyes, not expecting something like this would happen so fast. He thought it would need two or three more meet-ups until his feeling was returned by the older. But no. His almost one year crush was the one initiating all of this.

Eric did not want to lie to himself that he was happy with what he was getting right now. So he closed his eyes, returning whatever Younghoon did on his lips.

His arms reached out to wrap around Younghoon's neck, pulling him closer. While the older man’s long arms began to crawl under the thin fabric Eric was wearing. The touch of Younghoon's fingers felt slow and gentle on his skin, as well as the way his thin lips moved on Eric's plump ones. Everything made Eric's brain malfunctioning at the moment.

Eric still had his eyes close until Younghoon slowly let go of his lips. They stared at each other. Red hues were visible on both of their faces due to the soaring desire.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Younghoon asked in a whisper.

Eric nodded, "Yes. Yes, please do it."

Younghoon grew a soft smile on his face, before leaned down again to touch the skin of Eric's neck with his lips. Kissing and licking every inches of his skin there, from his jaw down to the crook of his neck, then sucking every inches of the younger's shoulder he could reach. The hands under the white t-shirt were still there, caressing Eric's thin waist then crept up to his chest. The older man's slender fingers finally found the soft little nubs. He pinched and twisted them until they got hardened, earning a whine from Eric.

"Hngh, _hyu- hyung_..."

"Eric."

Eric's hand tried to grip anything behind the older man’s back, but he only ended up scratching the skin there because Younghoon was naked. Younghoon did not mind, it didn't even hurt. His priority at the moment was to show all of his feelings for Eric, the boy who hadn't stop moaning and begging under him.

Younghoon wanted to make sure Eric never forget this day, this night, these minutes, these seconds. He didn't want Eric to forget about him when he left this place. Younghoon didn't want Eric to stop loving him. No, that should never happen.

Never stop loving me, Eric, the thoughts had never left his mind as he kept touching and sucking the younger's entire body, outside and inside, to the most precious spot he could find. As if he wanted the words to be buried all over the younger's body. Even when their desires were reaching the highest peak, to the point they poured all of their feeling through their orgasms.

"Younghoon _hyung,_ ah!"

"I love you, Eric."

"Ahh."

"Never stop loving me."

Younghoon left a quick kiss on the top of the younger's head, as Eric was following his consciousness that slowly faded away.

"I love you, too, _hyung._ I promise i will never stop loving you," Eric responded with an exhausted voice and a tiny smile on his lips.

Right after, Eric drifted back to sleep.

"I'm sorry I'll have to go."

Eric slowly opened his eyes. He adjusted his eye sight with the sun rays that finally appears after the heavy storm last light. It crept in to his room through the gap of the curtains, reflected by the white walls and ceilings of his room right into his eyes. The boy dozed off for a few seconds before his mind began to replay what happened last night.

His face heaten up again. He bit on his lower lip holding back a grin then covered his entire face with his palms. He still couldn't hold back his happiness. Until he realized something.

"Younghoon _hyung?"_

He did not find the man on the bed with him nor did he find him in his entire room. Eric decided to get up from the bed. He yelps as he felt pain on his lower part. It was not that bad, but it just surprised him enough. He sat still on the edge of the bed to wait until the pain faded away. That was when he noticed his phone that has been plugged in to the charger the whole night. He unplugged it and turned it on. As soon as the screen lit on, it showed a lot of unread notifications. He had his eyes focus on the last message he received. Younghoon's name displayed there, while he ignored the other messages.

**Younghoon hyung**

| I'm sorry, I have to go

| Goodbye

Eric could feel his heart skipped a beat. An unknown fear burst in to his heart.

What did he mean with that? Why did Younghoon leave him? Was he just playing with Eric?

Eric could no longer hold his tears. Everything dropped as his fingers moved quickly on the keyboard.

**Younghoon hyung**

What do you mean by saying goodbye, hyung? |

Are you leaving me just like that? |

What does last night mean? |

Was it just a one night stand to you? |

You saying you love me is all lie? |

You're just playing with me? |

Hyung, please answer! |

"It's not delivered," he muttered. He sniffed back a tear then lay back down on his bed, curled up into a ball, and cried on his own chest. "I'm really just a toy to him. I'm so stupid."

Eric kept crying until he felt the phone on his hand vibrated. He reluctantly took a glance at the name displayed on the screen.

**Incoming call**

**Hyunjae hyung**

To be honest, Eric did not want to pick up the call. If his assumption yesterday was right, that there is something between Younghoon and Hyunjae, he was scared. What if Hyunjae called him to confront him for sleeping with Younghoon last night?

But Eric didn't want Hyunjae to think that he was a timid person, so even though he was hesitated, he still picked up the call.

"H- hey, _hyung."_

_"Eric!"_ he could hear Hyunjae screamed across the call, making him trembled in fear. _"I've been trying to reach you out since yesterday! Where have you been?"_

"I... I was with Younghoon _hyung_ last night... At my... Apartment. So- sorry," Eric says timidly.

There was silence on Hyunjae's side. Eric was sure Hyunjae would start yelling and cursing at him. But unexpectedly, he was wrong.

_"Eric, are you alright? Are you sure you were with Younghoon yesterday? Not someone else? Because there is no way Younghoon was with you yesterday, Eric!"_

Eric frowned in confusion, "Wha- what do you mean, _hyung?"_

He could hear a faint sobs from Hyunjae's side, _"Younghoon is gone, Eric. He is no longer here. He got into a terrible accident on the way to meet you yesterday."_

"Huh? Wh- what are you talking about, hyung? I was with him the whole day. Last night, we even..." there is no way Eric would tell what he and Younghoon did last night. "No, hyung. You're kidding, right? It just one of you horrible pranks, right?"

Hyunjae sighed. _"This is not a prank, Eric. You can go check the timeline or the chats from our friends if you still don't believe me. But now, I am with Hyunjoon going to your place. So you need to calm down and don't go anywhere. Okay?"_

Not waiting for Eric to asnwer, Hyunjae hung up. Leaving Eric who was still stoned in silence, still not believing whatever he had just hear from Hyunjae.

Seconds passed as Eric was finally drifted back to reality. He then decided to check on the other unread notifications like what Hyunjae had suggested to him.

He opens the unread messages from his friends like Hyunjoon and his other friends, all asking where he was, saying that Younghoon had passed away.

Still not believing, Eric decided to open his twitter. There were a lot of people on the timeline, posting a picture of Younghoon and mentioning his username, with a caption such like _"Rest in peace, bro," "It was fun knowing you," "He was a great mutual," "We love you, Kim Younghoon,"_ etc.

Eric still couldn't believe. He was still thinking that this was a lame joke or prank like his mutuals usually did in boredom. Until his eyes caught a post from a verified new account some just retweeted.

Tears began to stream down his face again. His hand no longer had a grip on his phone, too weak for that. He hid his face between his knees. His mind played over the dream he had last night.

_"I've liked you this whole time, Eric, and I was so happy that I have a chance to meet you today."_

_"I'm really glad to hear that, Eric. Even though, we might not be able to meet each other again after this."_

_"I love you, Eric."_

_"Never stop loving me."_

_"I'm sorry I'll have to go."_

* * *

_[ Moon Kevin just retweeted ]_

_**Daily Local News @DLNews_SK** _

_"Using Phone While Driving - Kim Dies, The Other Driver Hospitalized"_

_Read more at dailylocal.new.com_

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this story is weird. I'm sorry :(


End file.
